


Forced

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Terex has Poe at his mercy, and that was never going to end well.





	Forced

“Hurry up, Dameron. My trigger-finger’s getting’ itchy.”  
  
Dameron’s just so _pretty_ when he looks pissed off.  
  
Terex isn’t a stupid guy- not even close- but even he’s willing to admit that maybe it’s not a good idea to force your cock into the mouth of a guy who wants to kill you. In fact, putting his cock into his mouth may have amped that ‘fuck do I want to kill you’ impulse up to a thousand. At first he thought Dameron would keep his teeth to himself, given that there’s a blaster pressed to his temple, but now Terex is starting to suspect that Dameron might be in a ‘fuck it at least I’ll go in style’ kind of mood.  
  
He’s just sitting on his knees, with his mouth defiantly unmoving on Terex’s cock. And that feels good, sure enough- Terex is thrusting a little, not enough to choke, not enough to hurt, but enough so that the warm and wet does _something_ besides feeling kind of good. And Dameron is glaring up at him with eyes that say, _Make me. Make me do it. Make me, you complete and **utter** fucker._  
  
Now, Terex isn’t about to admit that he’s nervous about pushing his luck with the blowjob, because that’s exactly the sort of weakness Dameron will rally from if he detects it. But he’s starting to accept that maybe this particular scenario isn’t going to work out.  
  
He almost wishes this was consensual and that Dameron was enthusiastic about it, because the guy may be some New Republic-Resistance-Do-Gooder, but by _God_ he is fuckable and Terex wishes he was in a position to take full advantage of that.  
  
But then, he does plan on finding himself in several positions with Dameron tonight, so maybe it will work itself out.  
  
“Alright, pull off.”  
  
Dameron does _that_ so neatly and obediently that you’d swear he’d been following orders all this time. But the glare, the _defiance_ in his gaze doesn’t lessen a bit. Terex looks into those rebellious eyes and comes up with something suitably humiliating.  
  
“Stay right where you are.”  
  
He takes hold of himself and starts jacking off, stroking quickly, deliberately, and grins at Dameron, trying to figure out if the young Rebel has realized what he’s about to do. If Dameron has an inkling, he doesn’t show it: His expression is still set precisely the way it’s been, without so much as a flicker of change.  
  
“Gotta give you credit, kid,” Terex says, and pictures Dameron completely naked (the guy’s military, so he must be a pretty picture under the uniform), chest heaving, back arching, and _boy_ if that doesn’t tickle him, “When you commit, you commit.” He jerks himself harder, lurching his hips forward so that his cock slaps Dameron’s cheek slightly- he’s rewarded with a there-and-gone flinch.  
  
“Aw, come on,” Terex baits him, “This isn’t your first time, is it? Definitely not your first time with a man, right?” These are trick questions, because Terex has a mole in the Resistance and he’s seen Dameron’s file; he knows that, at least as far as Dameron’s self-reported to the medical staff, he’s only had sex twice before, and both occasions were with women. He waits to see if Dameron blushes, or winces, or averts his eyes, but he doesn’t do any of those things; he keeps his eyes locked on Terex’s.  
  
Still defiant, too.  
  
Terex has a mind to grab Dameron by the hair and _force_ his head down so that he’s looking at his cock as he works himself over; but that would require either stopping his strokes or putting down his blaster, and putting down his blaster right now would be even dumber than sticking his cock down an unwilling man’s throat. It’s a disagreeable situation- he wants to force Dameron to pay attention to what’s happening- but it’s better than being shot, or trying and failing to keep the younger man’s head down.  
  
And so Terex does the next best thing.  
  
He moans, makes his strokes longer and harder, gets closer to the edge, and says, “ _Booooy_ , oh boy, I am gonna have fun with you later, fly-boy. I’m gonna do all sorts of things to you- your asshole will never be the same when I’m finished with you. You’ll be walking funny for the rest of your _life._ ” And there, there it is- a flicker of something like fear, or maybe shame, perhaps a mix of the two on Dameron’s face. He can pretend all he wants, but he knows that Terex is going to ruin him, and it scares him.  
  
He strokes faster, really playing it up, but makes sure he keeps the blaster in hand just in case Dameron gets any ideas. When he’s just about to come, he makes sure he’s holding his dick just right; and when he _does_ finally achieve release, it ends up all over Dameron’s face, on his face and mouth and in his hair.  
  
Amazingly, it looks like Dameron _actually_ hadn’t been expecting it, because he rears back and makes a startled, disgusted sound, hands coming up to wipe away some come that has landed dangerously close to his eye. He’s revolted, and Terex is absolutely delighted.  
  
“Poor baby,” He giggles, and then grabs Dameron by the hair, forcing his head back and leaning down to kiss him. Dameron is still rattled by the unexpected facial, and he tries to push Terex away until he feels the muzzle of a blaster pressed against the back of his skull. When _Terex_ is good and ready, he ends the kiss and grins down at Dameron in a way he hopes is terrifying to the young pilot.  
  
“Oh, kid,” He says, “If you think that’s bad, you’re in for a _long_ night.”  
  
-End


End file.
